


The story of RED and YELLOW

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst(?), alternative universe, enjoy, long time crush, now I'm really lazy to tag so ueahh JUST READ BESTIE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: In the world where,..When you reach your 20 birthday,you will heard a voice asking you to get rid one emotion permanently from your life from two random given emotions."What did you choose last night,Jay?""Urmm about that I... I choose happiness and get rid of my self confident so yeahh."It's was a hard question but his bestfriend@his long time crush,Jay choose a happiness over self confident. He know it's really hard for Jay to choose in between. Both are so important for him. But at least,he still can smile and feel all the happiness.And when it comes to Jake turn. He swear he never thought any worser.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Jongseong | Jay/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The story of RED and YELLOW

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who comeback after a long time?!
> 
> Yeah,it's me,bestie^3^ By the way, english is not my first language, so please ignore any mostake cause I'm too lazy to reread lol.. Hehe,I'll stop here first so you can go read now YUHUU!

"Jay!! How was your day,birthday boy?"Jake bump his shoulder to Jay shoulder as he smile widely. Jay doesn't look so happy,but he try hus best to smile back

"It's good I guess?"Jay adjust his cap so he can look at his slightly shorter bestfriend,as he letting Jake slip his hand on his shoulder as they walk to their favourite cafe together as usual.

"What did you choose last night,Jay?"Jake casually ask as they take a seat. He noticed how Jay looks so bother by that question. Before he could apologies to him,Jay already reply to him.

"Urmm about that I... I choose happiness and get rid of my self confident so yeahh."

Jake choked on his saliva. He look at his best friend smiling face. Yes,he can see clearly that Jay is smiling but still,he is not that dense for not noticing a spark of bitterness in his eyes.

He know it must be really hard for Jay to choose in between. For real,who are willing to lose their self confident? Both are so important! But at least,he still can smile and feel all the happiness although he need to give up his self confident.

"Hey,it's okay. I'm here for you! Now let me hug you to transfer my confidence for you hehe."Jake little giggle can be heard when he stand up and walk to Jay for a hug.

"Thanks. You are truly my BESTFRIEND."

Bestfriend. Wow. 1 word can destroy one heart so easily. Jake smile bitterly in their hug. After all,it don't feel the same.

'His hug... Feels like something already lost from it....'

************************************

[Time skip to 6 months 25 days later,the night before Jake bday]

5 more minutes till his birthday. Jake can't sit properly at this times. His mind keep thinking of the possible emotions he will be given to choose. His heart start racing for no reason.

4 minutes. 

3 minutes.

2 minutes.

1 minutes.

Jake close his eyes tight, trying to calm down his racing heart. The strange feeling is overwhelm for him. Until suddenly he hear a voice.

'Sim Jaeyun,20 years old. Did you choose to get rid of your HAPPINESS or your LOVE from your emotions file?'

He frozen. He feels like the world is ripping apart and sohis heart. He did not heard it wrong,did he?

'Sim Jaeyun,20 years old. Did you choose to get rid of your HAPPINESS or your LOVE from your emotions file?'

The same question ring in his ears again. So then, Jake broke in tears. How can he choose one? Why the world need to be so cruel for him.

It's actually simple. He can choose happiness and live a happy normal life like they all suppose too. Choose happiness and get rid of his love.

But,love is the matter right now.

He don't want to lose the beautiful feeling that he have right now. The feeling that he bottle up for a long time for a one specific person. In that one bottle he put all his love,all his pation,and all his soul in. The bottle of love that waiting for the right time to be given to right person.

And the person is his bestfriend, Park Jongseong.

He know he is being greedy. He want more of Jay for himself. Not only as his bestfriend but as his. The first moment when he lay his eyes on Jay,he never expect that he will fall this deeper for him.

This is not a small matter. His own happiness or a full bottle of love that he have. He need to make one best desicion at the moment. Being smart can't help him this time.

'Sim Jaeyun,20 years old. Did you choose to get rid of your HAPPINESS or your LOVE from your emotions file?'

Jake sigh. He grip tight on his shirt, trying to not regreting the choice he made.

"I will--get rid of my...."

************************************

"Hey,Jake. How can you catch a fever on your birthday?"Jay throw his jacket on Jake bed,already used to make Jake bedroom like his own. He came early in the morning after Jake mum told him that Jake is not feeling well.

"J-Jay...?"Jake look up. His eyes full of admiration, ignoring the headache that he is having right now. Jay is his only medicine at this time.

"Hey,you good?"Jay sit on the bed,giving a worry look to his bestfriend that looks weird. He is left speechless when suddenly Jake get up and pull him into a hug. Not a normal hug that they have. But a broken hug from Jake as he is crying his heart out in Jay welcoming arm,rambling things that Jay can't understand. Jake is crying,screaming and almost choking from his tears because how hard he cry. And there's Jay,being a good bestfriend he is,patting Jake back softly while whispering a sweet nothing to calm the broken boy down.

"Hey,it's okay if you want to cry. I can lend you my shoulder."Jay words only make him cry even louder, until Jay don't know what else he need to do to stop Jake from crying. At the end,he just pull Jake closer to him and let him wet his chest with the tears.

"Jay. I love you."

Jake sudden confess makes Jay stop functioning. He push Jake away slowly to look at his beautiful face,searching for the hint of lie there but there's none to find.

"W-what?!"

"I love you,Jay. I know this sounds awkward. You are my bestfriend after all. But I can't stop the growing feeling for you ever since we are kids. I know I'm greedy for asking your attention for me the whole time. I just want you to look at me the same way I do,Jay. I love you." Jake said in one breath,letting all inside his heart at once.

The atmosphere fall into silence for a good moment. Jay is still processing what he just heard meanwhile Jake is trying his best not to regreting what he already did.

After a good five minutes, a small painful smile appear on Jay handsome face. The smile that send chills to Jake.

"Jake. You should confess 6 months earlier.."his hand move to Jake soft long hair,pushing it behind his ear,with a painful and broken smile tattooed on his face.

"W-what do you mean,6 m-months ago?"

"I'm sorry,Jake. I lied to you."

7 words from Jay is enough stop his world. It feels like everything stop functioning, and only the sound of his broken heart can be heard across the world.

He don't get what Jay is saying. What 6 months? Why Jay said that?

"You... You lied? Wh-what..? I don't get it,Jay. Explain to me now! What did you lied to me?! What the meanings of all this?! Park Jongseong, TELL ME NOW!!!"Jake once again broke in tears,hitting Jay chest with his hands numerously,hoping that Jay will said it was his birthday prank only.

Jay look down. He just let Jake hit him with his hands,didn't bother to stop it. He take a deep breath before he talk.

"When I said I get rid of my self confident, it was a lie."

Jake stop moving. Instead, he rest his hands on Jay chest,looking up at his bestfriend cloudy face.

"T-then.. Wh-what did you- get?"his tears running down on his cheeks for only god know how many times already. 

"I need to choose...between my happiness... or my love."

Jay stare at Jake dark teary eyes as he confessed. He can see how broken his friend from inside. And he blame himself for making Jake suffer like this.

"Th-then yo-you choose-"

"I choose happiness, Jake. Cause I never expect you'll have the same feeling as me. When I'm loving you in secret,watching you smile over a small things than fantasinize you,when you link your hand with me, it silently broke me inside when I thought you'll never have the same feeling as me. I know I'm dumb. If I confess to you earlier, you'll never suffer like this,Jake."Jake listen silently to all Jay confession. Yes,they are dumb. They should've realise their feelings before they stuck in the mess that they creat by themselves.

"Haha,don't you think it's funny when I choose to get rid of my YELLOW cause I still want to feel the love that I have for you. But at the same time,you already don't have your RED to give me anymore."

Jake platonic laugh break Jay heart even more. Now,there's nothing they can do to fix the mess.

Jay can't feel love,and on the other side Jake can't have his happiness. They both stuck on the same chain but in different way.

"I'm sorry,Jake. I maybe can't love you back,but you'll always be my happiness. I hope you don't mind if I stay by your side forever,forever until the death tear us apart. Cause no matter what,you'll always be my yellow."

Jay wipe his own tears this time. Why fate is so cruel to them? Can't they get their happy ending.

"Even if you don't ask for it, I'll beg you to stay with me,Jay. Cause you are the only one that I love. The one that I care about. The only one that I want. Maybe we don't get our happy ending in this universe,but in another universe I'll chase for you. No matter how hard you run,I'll make you mine in another universe,Jay. I really love you."

Jake jump into Jay's arm,hugging him as it was the last moment. Jay always feel like home. His home.

And then,the 'not so sweet ending' couple lay on the bad,cuddling each other. They are like a broken different pieces,one found happiness in the other presence, and one stuck in love with the other.

And that is the story of RED and YELLOW.

Maybe they didn't get their truly happy ending in this universe,but in another universe,..

No one will know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha that's why they said if fluff au writer start writing angst,you should be scared hehe.. by the way,did the angst too heavy? Cause for me it's not HOHOHO! By the way,I want to tell you guys that I'm more active on twitter,so anyone who want to follow me it's @jaysungwonie okay? Hihiii drop your @ and lets be mutual>< till the time we meet again,bestie! Love you guys!


End file.
